


Incentive

by ByAStream



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Poly, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, polyamorous avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: Wanda gives you an incentive to get out of bed and eat breakfast after a mission.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951759
Kudos: 62





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com
> 
> This is in the same universe as 'Relax'. My Kinktober 2020 fics are all centered on the same universe with Polyam!Avengers

The sun was over the horizon, but you were not yet vertical. No, you had no interest in joining the rest of the waking world. Your curtains were drawn shut, shrouding your room in darkness. You could hear shuffling past your door as the others went about their mornings. You could pick up the quiet murmurs of conversation between two people outside your door before the door opened. You heard Wanda speak to Steve before shutting your door behind her.

“Rise and shine, love,” you heard her say. You grumbled, pulling your blanket further over your head. You’d had a late night, getting back past three AM from a mission with Bucky and Natasha, which was exhausting in more ways than one. You loved and hated being on missions with just the two of them.

“Let me sleep, witch,” you said, your voice laced with exhaustion.

“Steve wants you to at least eat breakfast, you know how he is,” she said.

“The Captain and kindly go shove his breakfast where the sun don’t shine,” you said. You felt her sit on your bed before she gently peeled the covers back. She had flipped on the fairy lights that lined your room. You preferred the softer light of them to those of the lamps in your room, or worse, the overhead lights. 

“Sweetie, you know you can’t hide away. You’ll feel better after you eat. Did you eat when you got in?” she asked, a gentle hand upon your arm, running in soothing circles. You sighed.

“No,” you said, pulling your pillow over your head. You wanted to sleep in.

“You know the rules. If you don’t eat when you get in, you’re subject to being woken up to eat,” she said as she pulled the pillow away. You hated that rule with a passion. You knew why it existed. There were far too many times where one of you would go hours without eating after a mission, getting too wrapped up in paperwork, more training, and other obligations. Or in your case, catching up on sleep.

“Are Tasha and Buck awake?” you asked.

“Steve’s gone to wake Bucky. Tasha ate before she slept,” Wanda said.

“Of course she did,” you snarked. Wanda let out a light laugh. 

“If you get up and have breakfast, I’ll make it worth your while,” Wanda said, her voice dropping. You sat up a little bit at that.

“I’m listening,” you said. You may have still been worn out from the mission, but you would never turn her down unless there was a good reason beyond being stubborn about breakfast. 

“If you come with me and eat breakfast like a good girl, you’ll be coming in another way,” she said, pressing a kiss to your cheek before standing up. You almost fell, tangled in your sheets scrambling out of bed to follow her. 

Bucky was glaring at Steve when you entered the kitchen, arms crossed staring at the plate of eggs as if they had personally offended him. Bruce was manning the stove, placing food in containers on the counter, buffet style. Sam was sat on the couch, Clint’s legs across his lap as he munched on the last of a piece of toast. 

“Morning sunshine,” Clint said from the couch. You flipped him off as you sat down next to Bucky.

“What’d Steve do this time?” you asked.

“Cold water. What about Wanda?” he asked. You smirked.

“She made some promises,” you replied. You were sure you caught him cursing Steve under his breath.

“She gets promises, I get cold water. Can Wanda wake me up next time?” Bucky asked.

“Eat when you get in from a mission and there won’t  _ be  _ a next time. Besides, you use  _ promises  _ as an excuse to stay in bed. She,” Steve said, pointing at you, “listens and gets out of bed when promises are made.” 

“Her? Listen? In what universe?” Bucky asked. 

“If given the right incentive…,” you said, trailing off. Steve gave you a look that had you turning to the plate Wanda placed in front of you. Your favorites covered the surface of it. You were almost certain you wouldn’t be able to finish it all. 

You helped clean up once everyone was done, quietly washing the dishes with Bucky and Sam as music played in the background. By the sound of it, it was Wanda’s playlist. You slipped away to your room once the dishes were done, wanting to get a shower in. Wanda made a promise, but you weren’t sure  _ when  _ she’d make good on it. 

You emerged from your bathroom to find Wanda waiting, dressed in only a short robe. You almost dropped your towel then and there. She had lit the candles you had around your room, the light scent of lavender filling the room. You made a note to change them out for your favored fall scents. 

“Come, lay down,” Wanda said as she approached you, pulling your towel from you, leaving you nude. Your room was kept at a comfortable temperature, never too cold. Your body was reacting, both to the temperature and what was to come as you felt your nipples harden and your core dampen more than it had been in anticipation. She pulled you toward the bed, gently spinning you around before pushing you lightly to sit. 

You scooted up the bed to the pillows, making sure you were situated on the towel Wanda had laid on your bed. She had laid down several large towels, which were kept at the foot of your bed in a chest that also contained your favored toys. 

“So wet already, my love. Someone is eager this morning, hm?” she asked as she pulled off her robe. You took in the sight of her. You saw the harness sitting on the edge of the bed, which sent another shock of arousal through you. Oh yeah. You certainly were being rewarded today. 

“Yes, Wanda please,” you said, coming out as more of a whine. She gave you a light smack on your thigh in warning. 

“Patience. You’ve been so good this morning,” she said as she situated herself between your spread legs. She kissed her way up one leg, one of her favorite ways to tease you. She neared the apex and pulled away. You bit back a groan as she repeated this on the other side. Instead of pulling away a second time, she continued toward your pussy. You knew she’d ignore your clit for as long as possible. Wanda loved to draw your pleasure out. 

You almost bucked up when her tongue made contact with your pussy. She was focusing her attention on your hole, pressing one finger in as she lapped at your juices. She hooked her finger, hitting your g-spot ever so slightly before adding a second finger. Her tongue moved up, closer to your clit as you let out a loud moan. You felt her smile against you as she increased the speed at which her fingers moved in and out of you before adding a third finger. The sound it made was positively dirty and you reveled in it. You were beyond soaked. Just as she was about to reach your clit, she pulled away, leaving you wanting as she withdrew her fingers as well. 

She returned with a vibrator, clicking it on as she pressed it into you before returning her mouth to your pussy as she worked it in and out. You felt the pleasure peaking as she finally touched you where you wanted. Her tongue swirled around your clit as she ramped up the intensity of the vibrator, sending you crashing over the edge with a scream as stars danced in your vision. 

As you came down from the high and opened your eyes, you saw Wanda looking positively wrecked, her face soaked with your release as she grinned at you, before pulling you into a messy kiss.

“Your turn,” you said breathlessly before pulling her into another kiss. 

* * *

Bucky glared at Steve when he heard your scream. He had been subjected to hearing you and Wanda for the past hour and he was far from happy about it. Not when Wanda had you crying out over and over as she pulled you over the edge again and again. The others didn’t seem bothered. They were the lucky ones. Soundproofing did nothing against the hearing of a super soldier, at least, not the soundproofing at the compound. He glanced over at Steve who was gripping his newspaper harder than one should. 

“Steve,” Bucky said.

“No Buck. It’s their time,” Steve said. 

“Fuck it. You’re coming with me,” Bucky said before he stood up and grabbed Steve, dragging him off to his room. Natasha smirked from where she sat sipping on her coffee as Sam and Clint both handed her a $20 bill. 

“I thought he’d hold out longer,” Clint grumbled.

“We all know Barnes’ libido is on a hair trigger after a mission,” Natasha said before setting her cup down and following after the pair. Clint shared a look with Sam, who just shook his head.

“We have training with the recruits. We drew the short straws. Come on Barton,” Sam said, heading toward the elevator. Clint sighed as he looked wistfully in the direction of your room and the direction the trio had disappeared in. Next time, he reasoned, before following after Sam. 


End file.
